Small world
by AussieCandice
Summary: Prompt #400 (by iamnightbird) Date: April 23, 2013 Prompt: Whenever Blaine agrees to meet Adam, the three boys (Kurt, Blaine, and Adam) discover something they all didn't think would happen. As it turns out, Adam was Blaine's date to the Sadie Hawkins dance at his first public school.


Blaine was beyond thrilled, trying to contain his nerves as he sat on a crowded plane between two businessmen. He hadn't seen Kurt in months so once he'd saved up enough money he'd bought tickets to New York for the weekend.

It was going to be weird once he got past all the excitement, after having promised the other boy he'd be more than happy to meet the guy Kurt was dating. Of course he wanted to be back together with him, but he knew that was going to take time, especially after what he'd done. So he was going to have to be content with just being friends, which honestly was more than he deserved.

Blaine was still running on adrenaline as he landed in New York, grinning widely at the appearance of Kurt, his arms tightening around him in a hug.

"I've missed you."

Kurt smiled back, beaming at Blaine. "Missed you too. C'mon I figured we could just get a cab back to the apartment"

* * *

Blaine smiled as he listened to Kurt chatting away in the cab, talking about everything from NYADA to Adam.

"He seems really nice K. I'm glad you found a good one"

Kurt sighed, knowing that Blaine would do absolutely anything to get back together and he knew it must hurt trying to keep up with the polite facade.

"B. I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about him. I just figured you should know a little bit about him before you two meet"

Blaine shook his head, immediately shutting the srgument down. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy for you. Really. I am" He smiled again as they interlinked hands, feeling like maybe things would be okay.

"I'm just really happy to see you" he said softly, squeezing Kurt's hand gently.

"Me too"

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Blaine found himself rugged up on the couch, watching the snow fall outside as he nursed a warm mug of cocoa.

"So, Adam should be around soon. Nyada was close to getting snowed in today so we were just going to hang out here all weekend"

Blaine nodded, his heart constricting a little at the idea of being a third wheel.

"Kurt I would have gotten a hotel room or something if I'd known you two wanted the weekend alone"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaines comment. "Dont be stupid. I'm not going to let my best friend pay for a room"

Blaine sighed, watching as Kurt extracted himself from the couch to slide open the door, looking away for a second while they kissed. But then Kurt's voice was calling his name and he looked back up.

"Blaine. Adam…. "

He was on his feet before he knew it, Adams hand already reaching out to grab his.

"Nice to meet…."

Blaine frowned as he glanced into the somewhat familar blue eyes.

"Blaine?!"

It hit them at the same time and before he knew it they'd both crashed into each other, Blaines own hands gripping tightly into Adams jacket.

"A-Adam. Oh my god" he sobbed as the other boy nodded and just tightened his grip.

Kurt stood from the sidelines, his face a mixture of confusion and concern for two of the people he cared about most. "Guys. Whats. Whats going on?"

Blaine moved back first, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand as he glanced up at Kurt and then back again at Adam.

"Adam" he repeated, not missing the confusion on Kurts face for a second time.

Adam jumped in then, walking over to Kurt before tugging the two other boys to the couch. "C'mon lets sit down"

Kurts brow furrowed as he watched Adam reach out for Blaines hand, squeezing tightly before turning back to look at Kurt.

"Blaine? Did you want to explain..or?"

It was silent in the room for a few seconds before two pairs of eyes sought out Blaines.

"They said you were dead" he mumbled, in little more than a whisper.

And then Adam was moving, automatically pulling the younger boy in for a hug. "Its okay B. Its okay"

Kurt just looked on in concern as he tried to pull the pieces together, relieved when Adam turned and finally begun to explain.

"I used to live in Westerville…Blaine and I..we went to the same school"

Blaine nodded and Kurt was relieved to find his sobbing had finally calmed down to sniffles. "Yeah.. I..you remember Sadie Hawkins?"

"Yeah" he replied sadly, his mind going back to that day in Lima Bean when Blaine had first mentioned it.

"Adam. Adam was my date"

Kurt couldnt help but gasp. "What. How is that possible?"

"Small world" The english accent broke through the silence.

But then Blaine was sobbing again and Kurt couldnt help but move off the couch and in front of the boy, reaching out to cup his face.

"B. It's okay" he soothed, exchanging a worried glance with Adam.

"No. No. They said you were dead..I- I thought I'd never see you again"

Adam sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. You know my parents. They flew me out to my cousins as soon as it was over. They deleted your number. Cleared all my computer history"

"They're fucking evil Adam" Blaine spat out.

Adam shook his head and reached over to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "B. Come on. Calm down. Please. It's over now. I'm fine. You're fine"

Kurt smiled as he watched the way Adam was managing to calm down Blaine, his own head still a jumble of emotions. He was glad at least someone knew what to do, not having a clue what to say to make it better.

"You made it through B. And I'm amazingly proud of you for that"

"With Kurt's help" he mumbled, finally letting himself smile a little.

Adam chuckled. "With Kurt's help" he repeated.

"He's just a touch amazing isnt he?" he grinned, his other hand reaching over to take his boyfriends hand.

"The best"


End file.
